creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Pokemon Stählerner Alptraum
Hallo, ich bin Alex, ich erzähle euch nun meine Erfahrungen mit dem Pokemon Spiel Stahl, einem, nun, ich vermute Rom-Hack, oder einem eingestellten Spiel, das von jemandem gefunden und abgeändert wurde.denn soetwas... soetwas würde Nintendo nicht veröffentlichen.Aber starten wir am anfang, ich war 9 Jahre alt und es war der Abend vor meinem zehnten geburtstag, ich war gespannt wie ein flitzebogen was meine eltern für mich vorbereitet hatten, denn meine mutter erlaubte mir an diesem abend nicht, nach 6 uhr aus meinem zimmer zu kommen.Ich hörte auch schon im wohnzimmer wie meine eltern, meine tante und mein großer bruder redeten und wohl einiges vorbereiteten, doch um nicht noch neugieriger zu werden beschäftigte ich mich mit meinem gamecube, den ich zu meiner kommunion bekommen hatte, über ihn konnte ich pokemon spiele auf dem fernseher spielen, da meinen eltern gamecube spiele zu teuer waren.Also spielte ich kristall das einzige spiel der zweiten pokemon generation, das ich noch nie gespielt hatte, mir fielen direkt einige änderungen auf, zum beispiel das man suicune im titelbildschirm hat und der etwas abgeändert ist, jedoch viel mir auch auf, das die geschichte abgeändert war, denn der rivale hatte schon einen namen und stahl beide starter pokemon, nichtnur eins, was beides, wie ich später erfahren sollte, so nicht in der normalen kristall vorkommt.Ich dachte mir jedoch nichts dabei und spielte weiter.Was auch komisch war, das jeder trainer bis auf den rivalen ein pokemon weniger hatte, sofern sie nichtnur eines hatten, dies viel mir vorallem bei falkner, dem ersten arenaleiter auf, denn dieser hatte nur sein tauboga, nicht wie sonst taubsi und tauboga.Was mich auch wunderte, ich aber als neuerung der kristall abtat, war, das der sprite des taubogas grau war, als würde es aus metall bestehen.Ich spielte dann bis zum flegmon brunnen und legte mich gegen 9 uhr hin.Drei stunden später jedoch, kurz nach mitternacht, wurde ich von einer stimme geweckt, die mich rief, ich schaute mich in meinem zimmer um, nichts, alles war ruhig und niemand war da.Ich machte meine zimmerlampe an und schaute mich um, a lles war normal, bis ich zur tür ging, um zur toilette zu gehen, da hörte ich die stimme wieder jedoch etwas lauter.Ich ignorierte sie, ging zur toilette und grade als ich wieder in mein bett steigen wollte fiel es mir auf, das kristall modul, welches ich bevor ich ins bett gegangen war, meinte auf meinen nachttisch gelegt zu haben, steckte im gamecube.Ich war jedoch zu müde und dachte ich hätte einfach nur vergessen es rauszuziehen und versuchte weiter zu schlafen. Jedoch hörte ich selbst im traum die stimme, die nun nichtmehr nur meinen namen rief, sondern auch "hol mich hier raus" jedoch beides sehr sehr leise.Am morgen meines geburtstags verlief alles relativ normal, bis auf eine sache, meine tante, deren patenkind ich war, konnte komischerweise nicht kommen, was für mich den tag noch schöner machte, weil sie so nicht ihre nervige 8 jährige tochter mitbrachte, die mich immer ärgerte und petzte, wenn ich mich wehrte.Außerdem bekam ich mein geschenk erst abends statt wie sonst immer mittags, das lag wohl daran das ich nun eine stunde länger aufbleiben durfte.Also punkt 18 uhr gingen meine eltern ins schlafzimmer und 10 minuten später hielt ich mein geschenk, das sehr klein war, in der hand, ich war zuerst enttäuscht wegen der größe, doch als ich sah, was es war, freute ich mich umso mehr, es war ein neues pokemon spiel, ein gameboy spiel,auf dem cover stand in grauen lettern "Pokemon" allerdings wusste ich nicht, das es dieses spiel gibt, es hatte auch kein coverpokemon, was mich nochmehr wunderte.Sofort sagten meine eltern:los, probier es doch mal aus.Und das tat ich vor freude natürlich auch, ich zog kristall aus dem gamecube raus und steckte das neue modul ein.Das spiel startete normal, doch anstatt der intro scene sprang das spiel direkt zum "neues spiel" bildschirm, ich stellte alles ein und als ich neues spiel drückte, verlief alles ganz normal, als ich jedoch "geschrumpft" wurde, war mein sprite grau mit hellroten klamotten, und ich startete in der mitte von neuborkia, nicht in meinem haus, ich versuchte das menü zu öffnen doch das ging nicht, also ging ich zuerst zum starthaus, wo erst ein schrei ertönte, und dann eine textbox erschien:BITTE PASSCODE EINGEBEN!Und ohne das ich irgendetwas drücken musste gab mein charakter ein password ein.Es stimmte und er trat ein, in der küche stand der mutter npc, jedoch mit viel größeren augen und etwas silbernem in der hand.Bevor ich irgendetwas machen konnte, sprintete mein charakter zum mutter npc und der bildschirm wurde schwarz, man hörte einen weiteren schrei und das spiel erschien wieder, außer das der mutter npc nun auch grau war, mit normalen augen, und sowohl roten stellen am sprite als auch rot um sich herum.Nun konnte ich den charakter wieder steuern,ich schaute mich im spielerhaus um und fand 2 besondere sachen,die erste sache war dass das spielerbett am anderen ende des raumes stand, also statt links rechts, und das an dem bett ein paar rote punkte waren, als ich das bett jedoch ansprach, passierte nichts.selbst den trank im pc konnte ich dann ganz normal mitnehmen.Ich verließ also das spielerhaus und wollte mir mein erstes pokemon holen, als mir auffiel das der rivale garnicht am fenster stand, ich ging also zu dem punkt wo er normalerweise stand und drückte A... eine textbox ploppte auf in der stand:"EIN GESCHLOSSENES FENSTER, BITTE BENUTZEN SIE DEN VORDEREINGANG".Sehr eigenartig, dachte ich mir, doch in dem moment viel mir auch auf das es keine musik gab.Ich ging also durch den vordereingang ins labor und wieder, der sprite des laborangestellten in grau mit roten punkten, ich versuchte ihn anzusprechen doch es passierte nichts, aber dann sah ich etwas angsteinflößendes, statt des professor lind sprites stand da ein professor eich sprite, grau, jedoch mit hervorgehobenen roten augen, und drei "pokeklötzen" sie sahen zwar aus wie pokebälle, waren jedoch grau statt weiß und eckig statt rund.Ich traute mich kaum ihn anzusprechen, also versuchte ich zuerst die pokeklötze anzusprechen, jedoch ertönte nur ein sehr dumpfes geräusch, wie bei einem fernsehquiz wenn man die falsche antwort gibt.Ich nahm also all meinen mut zusammen und sprach mit professor Eich, jedoch sagte er nur:"projekt 029 Neuborkia ERFOLGREICH!GEHE ZU PROJEKT 030 ROSALIA CITY UEBER."Daraufhin ging er sehr schnell zu den drei pokeklötzen rüber und gab sie mir, und wieder ohne das ich etwas machen konnte, verließ der charakter das labor, ich schaute mich noch in den restlichen häusern um, doch die waren, wie der außenbereich der stadt, leer.Also dachte ich mir, da dies ein pokemon spiel ist, fangen wir doch ein paar pokemon.Ich betrat also route 29...doch weder npc´s noch pokemon zu finden, nur rote punkte, wo eigentlich npc´s stehen müssten.Ich mache also einen abstecher zur route 46, der wachmann fehlt natürlich, also durchquere ich das wachhaus und wen finde ich auf route 46?Den bergsteiger, der einem vor dem wachhaus erklärt, das man oft speichern soll.Doch was er nun schreit, kann ich bis heute nicht glauben...:"verschwinde, du blechbückse." mein charakter rast zu ihm hin, man hört diesmal einen männlichen schrei,der bildschirm wird wieder schwarz, und der bergsteiger ist nun grau mit roten punkten. Jedoch kann ich ihn nun ansprechen und er sagt:"PROJEKT 046 WIRD INITALISIERT, BITTE ORGANENTFERNUNGSMODUL ANBRINGEN!" genau in diesem moment kommt meine mutter ins zimmer und sagt mir, ich solle ins bett gehen, es wäre schon spät.Ich antworte ihr:ich muss nurnoch eben speichern.sie geht aus dem zimmer, ich konnte ihr natürlich nicht von dem spiel erzählen, sie hätte es mir weggenommen oder mir nicht geglaubt oder sonstwas.Ich schaue also wieder auf den bildschirm, der bergsteiger ist verschwunden, ich öffne also das menü, speichere das spiel und lege mich schlafen.Und wie in der letzten nacht höre ich ein schreien, jedoch viel lauter und metallischer, ich drehe mich um, da ich nur zur wand geneigt einschlafen kann, und was sehe ich... meine blau leuchtende kristall und "neue" version, die nun unter dem pokemon logo das wort "stahl" stehen hatte, umrundet vom schimmern zweier kleiner mädchen,die eine...ist..meine..COUSINE... und mir erzählen, warum diese komischen sachen in den spielen passieren, in der nähe von bad kissingen, einem ort in unserer nähe, gibt es wohl eine alte fabrik IN DER TOTE KINDER AUS MORDFÄLLEN ALLE ORGANE INKLUSIVE HAUT ENTFERNT WERDEN UND DIESE DURCH METALLTEILE ERSETZT WERDEN UND DANN ALS DIENER ODER ÄHNLICHES VERKAUFT WERDEN!!!Ihre seelen werden dann in kleinere circuitboards gesperrt wie die in meiner kristall und stahl version.Kurz nachdem ich diese furchtbare geschichte gehört habe höre ich schritte im haus, die beiden mädchen und ich gehen raus um nachzusehen, doch das letzte, was ich sehe, sind zwei glühend rote augen, und zwei metallende hände, die nach mir greifen. By Karroth Kategorie:Pokepasta Kategorie:Löschanträge